A Rose Between Outlaws
by RavenclawCookie
Summary: Will Scarlett his hopelessly in love with Djaq, but the hectic life of being an Outlaw is constantly getting in the way of him admitting his feelings. Will he be able to tell her he loves her or will she simply slip from his reach and into the arms of another Outlaw? Will/Djaq & Allan/Djaq


_**Hey guys!**_

_**So this is my very first Robin Hood story and hopefully, it won't be my last! I'm very anxious about the feedback I receive for this story, but hopefully you'll go easy on me and it won't be too bad! **_

_**Anyway, after watching the series for the first time, I fell instantly in love with Will and Djaq's beautiful relationship. I shipped them pretty much from the start and Series 2 made me fall in love even more. **_

_**I DO NOT own any of the characters in 'Robin Hood BBC' or Robin Hood in general! All I own is the plot!**_

_**Please remember to read and review if you can, guys!**_

_**~ RavenclawCookie**_

* * *

Will Scarlett was busying himself carving a new bow out of a fallen oaken branch he had discovered strewn upon the forest floor whilst returning to the Outlaw's Camp. He was perched upon a large boulder, whilst Much and Little John sat around the fire, laughing merrily and gnawing the flesh off squirrel bones.

After some time, Will's eyes wandered to Djaq, her caramel skin highlighted beautifully by the distant firelight as she sat, hunched, poring over different medical herbs. Her deep molten eyes were fixed, unmoving from the small collection of bottles at her feet, her neat brow furrowed slightly in intense focus. She broke her reverie, sensing his watchful eyes upon her; their vision met for a moment before Will's gaze flickered hastily to the bow in his now trembling hands, pretending to concentrate on other things but her. He stroked the wood with the blade, it's blunt edge tearing shavings from the rough surface of the bark. Djaq smiled softly to herself and turned away. Once sure it was safe to return his gaze to her small frame, his eyes latched upon her with eagerness.

She was elegant and yet not so; her cropped ebony hair framed her beautiful features brilliantly and her eyes were alight with enthusiasm at everything she did. But she was also a brave, boyish fighter that would rival even the fiercest, most formidable of warriors.

That's what Will loved about her.

Suddenly, knife collided suddenly with Will's skin, tearing the flesh from his knuckle. He cursed loudly, tossing the knife aside in a small fit of rage. The bow fell out of his arms, tumbling to the ground. He examined the wound, sighing when he saw it stretched right across the majority of his thumb. He pressed the wound to his lips, sucking on it gently, attempting to relieve the pain; it was what his father had always told he and his brother, Tom, to do when they hurt themselves.

"Will!" Djaq was grinning unashamedly as she ran across the camp to him, a small emerald bottle clutched in her hand. "Are you okay?"

Will, despite the constant throbbing emanating from his thumb, smiled softly at the beautiful way her words rolled off her Tongue. "I'm fine," He winced, flashing her a wider smile of assurance.

"No you're not," Djaq giggled, running a hand through her cropped ebony hair. "Come here. Sucking on it won't help anything." Gently she wrapped a surprisingly delicate and gentle hand around his wrist and pulled it towards her. She yanked the stopper from minute bottle and spat it casually into the flames. "This is the last of my stock," She said, her lips curled in a one-sided smile. Carefully, she dabbed the rim of the bottle along the opening of the crimson wound, avoiding the beads of blood that had gathered along the deep ravine of punctured burned. Pain raced through Will's finger and he clenched his teeth together as Djaq's incredible cure worked it's magic.

"Thanks." He whispered, his eyes meeting hers.

"My pleasure Mr. Scarlett. It's all in a day's work for me." Djaq grinned, her brilliant smile illuminating her adorable features.

This one, simple twitch in her lips made Will's heart skip a beat. He opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly Allan-A-Dale cut sharply across him, tossing an arm around Djaq's shoulders and beaming widely. He had bounded into the camp merrily, his electric-blue eyes (like shards of ice) were sparkling with their usual rugged malevolence.

"Alright, Will...Djaq?" The marauding Outlaw grinned. Will noticed a slight jingle in his pockets when he moved; Scarlett's brow furrowed curiously.

"Find a loot, did you?" Will questioned, his voice listless and dull. He wasn't overly ecstatic at the fact that Alan had interrupted him and Djaq.

Allan held his hands up, shrugging his shoulders innocently; "Nah, mate. This loot was from earlier today. I'm gonna add it to the pile now," He patted his pocket proudly before continuing, "Besides, Robin's off with Marian and I thought I'd do a bit of extra pick-pocketin'." He smirked, shooting a wink at Djaq, who glanced at Will with a satisfied expression.

"We work as a team. Does Robin even know about this?" Will snapped, perhaps a little harsher than he had intended.

"Hey, calm down!" Allan replied defensively, holding his hands up once more, eager to appear innocent. "I spoke to him about it before, alright? He said it was fine." He wasn't about to tell them all that he had actually been in the heart of Nottingham, dealing with Gisbourne at the betrayal of his friends and fellow outlaws.

Will sighed, too tired to argue against his friend and admitting defeat. "Whatever." He brushed past Djaq, his heart sinking at her touch. He trudged over to the crackling fire, wrapping his cloak more tightly around himself as the sky dimmed above them, obscured by the leafy roof sheltering their camp. He collapsed beside Much, who was busying himself with the roasting of whatever beast he had captured and deemed edible for himself and the others. The distant voices of Robin's right-hand man and John reached him from his distant dream-like state, but he was not listening. He was thinking about Djaq.

Will stole a glance at the beautiful Saracen woman over his shoulder, trying his best not to let his somersaulting stomach affect him. She and Allan were deep in conversation; Alan was smiling softly and Will noticed with despair that they were merely inches apart. The flickering flames of the firelight danced in Djaq's onyx eyes. She returned Alan's smile. But, abruptly and without warning, her eyes wandered to Will for a split second. He looked down quickly, his eyes falling to the clenched fists stirring restlessly in his lap. The slash across his broad thumb was almost closed, but the skin felt stretched and raw.

"Will," His name sounded to him from across the crimson flames licking at the leafy earth. The Outlaw raised his head, only for his gaze to by met by Much, who was chewing ravenously on a leg bone.

"What?" Will challenged.

"Cheer up," John growled gruffly. His expression softened suddenly and pity filled his eyes when they fell upon his fellow outlaw. He leant forward, so that he was merely inches away from the flames of the roaring fire; "Look," He began solemnly, "I know how you feel. I've felt this way before. About Alice. You've just got to talk to her. Tell her how you feel, ok?"

Will nodded slowly, admitting to himself that John was obviously right. He gave John a small, grateful smile before rising from his seat beside the fire and walking slowly towards where Djaq was sitting; Allan had now departed and was lying on his bed a few metres away. Will felt his knees quiver with nerves as he walked across the camp to Djaq. Her hands were twisting restlessly in her lap and her neat little teeth were nibbling at her bottom lip anxiously.

Will couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about. _'Me?_' he hoped fruitlessly, his heart skipping a beat at the very thought. He imagined entangling his hands in her cropped ebony locks, his palms drifting against the soft skin of her neck. He envisioned her beautiful full lips on his, her hands round his neck...he imagined sharing a life with her, getting married with the blessing of their fellow outlaws. The thought brought a smile to his lips. He marched himself over to Djaq and gently whispered her name:

"Djaq?"

She looked up and a smile that rivaled his own played about her lips. "Yes, Will?"

"C-can I tell you something?" He could almost feel John's calming, watchful gaze upon the back of his neck as he spoke, leading him onwards, guiding him through the conversation. It gave him strength and he needed it.

"Of course." Djaq grinned, rising from her plinth beside the bunks so that she stood merely inches away from him. Will's chest rose and fell heavily, his breathing becoming rapid at her close proximity. "What is it?" She pressed on, her soft voice like music to his ears.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that..." He hesitated, his breath catching in his throat. He could not bring himself to say it. But the quizzical look in Djaq's beautiful mahogany eyes gave him the courage to do so.

"I really, really like you Djaq." He blurted, his voice urgent. "I like you a lot."

Djaq's smile widened and her eyes glimmered with delight. "You like me? But you like all of us..."

"But not in that way," Will chuckled softly, a nervous hint to his trembling voice. He reached out to take her hand in his own. Inhaling a deep breath, he gathered all the courage that remained within his valiant heart and plunged headfirst into the icy waters of the unknown outcome of her reply.

"I...I think I l-"

Just then, Robin swaggered into the camp, the roof lifting above their heads, surprising them all. From a few metres away, Will could see John shake his head in disappointment. Will's heart sank and Djaq's hand fell from his own, swinging back to her side. The pace of Will's heart slowed to a dull thump; he knew the moment was over.

Robin threw open his arms, grinning widely. "Hello my merry men!" He boomed, chuckling.

"You took your time, Master!" Much exclaimed with fake indignation, his hands on his hips.

"Let's just say Marian kept me waiting." Robin said, dropping into a seat beside the fire.

Much rolled his eyes, "Well we all know that's not true." He muttered into his third squirrel leg. Robin chuckled heartily, pretending not to have heard Much. Allan was snoring softly from his bunk and John clapped Robin on the back, shifting over on his log so that he could grant Robin a more comfortable position.

"We just talked, Much. don't worry." Robin reassured his best friend.

Much crossed his arms moodily, his brooding eyes flickering helplessly to Robin, giving his entire front away.

Robin chuckled, "Much!" He guffawed, "Stop this. You have no reason to be jealous, my friend."

"Well it's a good job," Much replied coldly, a stubborn edge to the fake stiffness in his voice. "I don't want her to distract you from our duties as Outlaws!"

Robin patted him upon the shoulder. "That will never happen, I assure you!" His face split into a wide grin. Much shrugged Robin's hand from his shoulder but returned his grin eagerly, his false anger waning with every further glance at Robin.

Will watched them from a distance and was about to walk away from Djaq in utter shame, his cheeks burning with humiliation when he felt her hand close around his. He stumbled backwards, bewildered at the forceful strength with which she yanked him back to her side.

"You were saying, Mr. Scarlett?" She asked, with a shook his head, casting his eyes to the forest floor, mortified.

"Nothing. Think I'll just go to bed."

"If you insist," Djaq rolled her eyes and emitted a soft sigh before reaching up on her tiptoes and placing a gentle kiss upon Will's cheekbone, unexpectedly.

Will inhaled her sweet fragrant scent, her soft skin brushing against his rough stubble momentarily. She reached up, placing her blissfully-warm palm against his scarlet cheek.

"Night, Will." She whispered before drifting over to her bed across the camp, leaving a stunned Will speechless and utterly lost for words.

* * *

_**That's it guys! I hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Please leave a review if you can! Your feedback would be much appreciated.**_

_**~ RavenclawCookie**_


End file.
